1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general a valve timing control device of an internal combustion engine, which controls an OPEN/CLOSE timing of intake and/or exhaust valves in accordance with an operation condition of the engine.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Laid-open Patent Application (Tokkai) 2003-222010 shows a vane-type valve timing control device which, at the time of stopping the internal combustion engine, locks a vane rotor to a given angular position between the most retarded angular position and the most advanced angular position by using a lock pin engageable with a lock hole.
That is, in the device of the above publication, when the engine is stopped, the vane rotor is enforcedly turned, while repeating a reciprocative swing movement, to the given angular position by the power of a positive/negative alternating torque produced by valve springs and locked at the given angular position due to engagement of the lock pin with the lock hole. With this locking of the vane rotor at the given angular position, subsequent engine starting is smoothly carried out.